


my mothers ring.

by dogsbreath



Category: Chicago Med, One Chicago
Genre: Dancing, Engagement, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: He’d found the type of carefree love his mom had wanted him to find.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	my mothers ring.

Connor Rhodes loves to dance. Sarah calls him a hopeless idiot, when he insists on dancing with her during their weekly hang outs at her apartment. 

And it’s not the formal ball dancing, but the kind of easy, early morning dancing in your sweatpants while you clean type of dancing. 

When he does it with will, the music is coming from Connors old record player, letting the sounds of his mom’s favourite songs sound around his apartment. 

Connor, without fail, always wakes up before will does. And always, without fail, he wakes will up by kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, lips, everywhere until wills eyes peak open and he smiles at him, whispering a good morning and pulling him back into bed. 

Early morning will wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around connor and go back to bed but the temptation of Connors coffee is enough to pull him out from under the covers. 

the music makes him smile, and he kisses connor softly as he takes the mug from him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Connor greets, smiling at him. Will hums around the rim of the cup, “‘morning, babe.”

Will watches as Connor goes about breakfast, humming and swaying softly to the music playing from the living room. 

Connor looks up, meets wills eyes, and smiles. “What?” he asks. Will shakes his head, “Nothing, i’m just looking at you.” 

Their breakfast is left on the counter, because somewhere between Connor looking down and the music switching, Wills been pulled into the living room, and their socks slip on the hardwood as lazily spins and dances with Connor. 

He’s got the bright grin that Will would move heaven and earth for on his face as he pulls Will to a stop and arranges his hands into the proper position, claiming “you’re doing it all wrong, here, let me show you.” 

So Connor takes on the painstaking task of teacher Will the dance that’s been muscle memory for him since he was thirteen. And when they’re finished dancing, Will kisses every part of Connors face he can, while the brunette laugh, loud and happy, and pushes him away, claiming “My Love, I need to finished breakfast!”

And it’s because of this, their little habit of always ending up dancing in the living room, their socks slipping and their grins wide, that make Sundays Will’s favourite days of the week. Because Connor somehow loves Wills crappy and embarrassing dance moves that Jay always manages to get on video, and Will loves Connors persistence to share a dance his mom taught him, because he knows how close to his heart Connor holds his mom. 

They have shifts on Sunday nights, and Maggie always catches Will humming the song they’d been dancing to that morning as he’s looking over his charts. She always hears Connor humming the same song, spinning his pen, and practically floating along the floors of the hospital he’s that light on his feet. 

She calls them “lover boy,” and grins at their red faces as she walks away. 

Jay has a number of videos of will’s dancing poorly with connor, laughing loudly and sharing kisses. All of them were taken in their shared apartment from before Will moved in with Connor. 

Will gets embarrassed, but Jay’s just happy that Wills finally found the type of carefree love that he knows their mom always wanted them to find. 

Six months after Will moves out, Jay stays over, and he watches with a smile as Will and Connor go through their Sunday morning routine. And when Connor goes into the kitchen to finish making food, Jay pulls Will into the bathroom. 

“Uh, Jay, what are we doing in the bathroom?” Will asks, looking at him weirdly. And Jay only digs around in his pocket, and when he pulls his hand back out, laying in the centre of his palm is their mother’s wedding ring. 

“What are you doing?” Wills asks quietly, eyes locked on the ring, before they move up to meet Jays eyes. Jay nods towards the direction of the kitchen, and Will follows his gaze, shuts his eyes and listens to the sound of Connors singing floating through the walls.

And Will wants to see a ring on Connors finger, wants it so bad it almost makes his knees give way. 

“But God.-“ Will starts. 

“Would want you to be happy. He knows you’re happy with him.” Jay interrupts, smiling at him. 

Wills eyes well up with tears, as he reaches over and pulls Jay into a bone crushing hug. He sighs, looks up at the ceiling, and whispers a “i hope i make you proud.” 

Jay pulls away, confused. “Who? Me? or God? Because i already-“ 

“No, no!” Will laughs, shaking his head. “Mom. I hope i make her proud.” 

Jay squeezes his shoulder, “She is proud of you. And so is Dad, and if he were here he’d walk you down the aisle.” 

“Can you do it?” Will blurts out. 

It’s Jays turn to have tear well up in his eyes. 

“Will you walk me down the aisle?” Will asks again, and Jay nods. “Yeah, i’d love to.” 

“only if i can be your best man, though.” He adds playfully, hugging Will again. Wills laughs. 

“You don’t even have to ask, Jay, there’s no one else i’d want up there with me.” 

“I’m honoured to, Will.” 

Will puts the ring in his nightstand, and wipes at his eyes before he goes back into the kitchen. Connor notices the red rims and the bloodshot eyes, and looks at him in concern, raising his hands up to check him out once he gets closer. 

Another tear falls, and Connor wipes it away, looking him over and trying to find the answer in his eyes as to what’s making him upset. 

“My love, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” he asks quietly. Wills nods, smiling. 

“I’m okay, babe,” he answers, looking at him adoringly, and feeling like he could burst with the sheer amount of love he feels for him. 

“I love you.” Will says, leaning down to kiss him. Connor rubs a thumb against his chin, kissing him back. 

“I love you, too,” He says, concern still in his eyes. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re crying.” 

“Happy tears,” Will promises, kissing his cheek and stealing his coffee. Connor drops it, but doesn’t forget it. 

A few weeks later, after they babysit Owen, Connor pulls out a little black box from his closet, and opens it. He looks down at his moms wedding ring, and runs his thumb across it. 

“He’s the one, Mom, i know it.” He whispers. 

He puts the ring in his nightstand, and returns to where Owen had Will colouring with him on the living room floor, and feels his lungs leave his chest. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Will, wants to see this scene again with their own kid, wants to see Will with a ring on his finger. Wants it so much he feels it in the very core of his being. 

On their three year anniversary, there’s a huge car wreck that has everyone possible helping out. Seven hours after being called in, Maggie sends them off for a break, and Will leads them up to the roof. 

Connor leans against the railing, and Will grabs his hand, brings it up to his mouth to kiss it, before stepping back, hand shoved into the pocket of his scrub pants. 

“This is so not what i had in mind when i planned today, but it’ll have to do, because i cant wait any longer.” He says. Connor faces him, eyebrows raised. 

“Wait for what?” Connor asks, voice going quiet when he sees Will fall onto one knee, and hold out a little box with what Connor knew was his moms ring. 

And Connor can only laugh a little, and when Wills face falls, he reaches into his own pocket, and pulls out his ring. He holds it out to Will. 

“We were going to propose on the same night.” Will states, staring at the ring. Connor nods, his grin wide enough that it hurts. Wills stands, and looks up at him, smiling brightly. 

“We were going to propose on the same night.” Connor repeats. 

“By the way,” Connor says, “Yes, Will Halstead, I’ll marry you.” 

And Will grins, surging forward to kiss him, one hand gently cupping his face and the other holding onto the ring. 

Connors looking at it, and Will clears his throat. “It was my moms. Jay gave it back to me six months ago, when we were dancing, he said that if i’m happy, God knows i’m happy, and that i should marry you.” 

Connor smiles, nodding to the ring in Wills hand. “That was my moms, he said to give it to the right person when i knew they were the one. And you’re the one, Will, i knew it when we were babysitting Owen six months ago.” 

They get engaged on the roof of the hospital, fresh off a lethal car accident, dressed in their scrubs and coats and grinning stupidly. 

It’s calmer when they make it down to the ED, and Wills leaning against the wall at the nurses station, looking down at the ring. 

The first person to notice it is Sarah, who drops her charts. “Oh my fucking god!” She cries, speed walking over to him. She looks at the ring, and the shy smile he has on his face and hugs him. Connor laughs. 

“oh i’m so happy for you!” She sighs, pulling away, and looking at it. “Oh it’s gorgeous.” 

Maggie and April come over to complain about the noise and see what they’re talking about, and when April sees the ring she gasps, looking at him. 

“No!” She cries, and Connor nods. “Yeah,” he says. 

Maggie gasps, “Is that his moms?” 

“Yeah,” Connor answers. 

“What about your moms? you said you’d give it to whoever you were going to marry.” Sarah asks.

Connor opens his mouth to speak but Nat’s excited yell can be heard from across the ED, and they look over to see Will huddled near Ethan and Natalie, and Connor smiles. 

“He has it. We were going to do it on the same night.” He says. April nudges him, and Maggie fawns. 

Connnor watches Natalie hug will from across the ED, and clutches the ring tighter, feeling his chest burst with the love he has for Will. 

“He’s it. I’m gonna marry that man.” He whispers.


End file.
